Tragedy Strikes
by westernbeauty
Summary: Michael/Fiona Romance. A twisted tale of fate dealing with the aftermath of Fiona getting arrested at the end of Series 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters featured in this story.**

**A/N Many thanks to bcmom, FMSMandi, coolaquarium, angiepie111, bnlove, kathykat101, and PurdysPal for their wonderful reviews. I have taken on board everything that you've said and changed my story accordingly. Hopefully with more to come soon xoxox**

It was with trepidation that Sam entered the dingy FBI cell, afraid of what he would see before him. A sullen dark circled pair eyes looked up to greet him. He studied Fiona for a brief second realising the Irish glint in her eye had gone and fierceness she normally exuded had long gone.

"Hey Sister. How you holding up?" He offered her in his most charming voice

"I'm fine Sam. You don't have to be here"

"The hell I don't, besides if I wasn't Mikey would kick my butt."

Fiona stood abruptly, causing Sam to quickly step backwards getting ready to duck from her famous right hook. Instead, she surprised him by resting her palms against the wall and leaning forward so she could see the floor. Sam watched as she took in a sharp breath.

"Fi, you ok?" Sam asked cautiously

"I'm fine Sam, just not in the mood for the stench of your aftershave or the nausea that arises from your sickening charm" She retorted.

"Woah ok Fi, no need to get personal. Look Mikey's worried about you, hell we all are." Sam paused "There's no news yet, Pearce seems to be keeping it on a need to know basis"

Fi didn't reply she remained despondent. As she tried to push away from the wall and straighten up she stopped and drew another sharp breath, this time letting out a cry as she exhaled.

"Fi?" Sam moved towards her

"Sam I'm fine" She let replied bluntly following her cutting remark by another cry of pain. As Sam moved closer to her, she reached out for him, something she had never done before. Sam shouted to the guard outside her room "Hey get a medic here now" As she collapsed in his arms Sam shuddered as he noticed blood seeping through her prison suit.

…

Sam was stopped by the Prison Doctor from entering Fiona's room. It took all his remaining energy to refrain from landing a punch to the guys throat. "Hey c'mon Doc I gotta see her, see that she's aright"

"Are you family?"

Sam thought for a second deciding on the most plausible of relation

"Yeah I'm her Uncle" He replied though gritted teeth, not happy about his admittance that he looked easily old enough to be her Uncle. The Doctor stepped aside, but before Sam moved he placed a hand on the Doctors shoulder "She ok?"

"Yes she'll be fine, she suffered a miscarriage but with a few days rest she'll be fine"

The colour suddenly drained from Sam's face. He said nothing and proceeded to her room.

Fiona smiled as Sam made his way over to her bed. "You still here?" she joked. When he'd reached her and she could clearly see his expression, she knew that he was savvy to information that he should not have been. For a few minutes neither of them said anything they sat in silence each waiting for the other to talk.

"Did Mike know?" Was all that Sam could muster.

Fiona shook her head. "No, I didn't even know" She said as she drew her knees up to her chest. "And Michael will never know. Got it?" She snarled. Sam knew better than to argue with Fiona Glenanne.

Now that her prison attire had been removed and all she wore was a medical gown Sam could see some fresh bruising over her shoulder. "You've taken a beating Fi, is that why…" His voice trailed off. Fi didn't reply she didn't have to, Sam knew what Federal prison was like. Without warning a nurse barged into the room and began fussing around Fiona. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder "You take care sister" and with that he left.

…

Back at Madeline's Mike still hadn't spoken a word since Fi's arrest. He had just sat barely remembering to breathe in and out. Madeline poked at the plate of sandwiches in front of him then removed the cigarette at hung over her bottom lip "Michael you really should eat something. They're tinned ham, made them specially for you" She informed him proudly. Michael picked up the plate and threw it against the wall making his mother wince. He stood up from the table and headed to the kitchen. Back in the living room Madeline was letting Sam in the front door. "How is he?" Sam asked keeping his voice low. Madeline shook her head and pointed in Mikes direction.

"Hey Mikey how you doin?"

Michael Ignored him and answered his mobile phone that had begun to ring. Madeline and Sam couldn't work out what was being said but it seemed official. When the call ended Michael re-entered the living area. "How's Fi? "

"Well you know Fi, tough cookie"

Michael nodded, He turned away then back to Sam shaking his phone in his direction "What did Pearce mean, she said she was sorry about Fi"

Sam swallowed hard and the put on his most convincing smile. Placing a hand on Mike's shoulder he said "Ah c'mon Mikey so she's getting a conscience may be she feels bad about her getting locked up"

Throwing Sam's hand away he gritted his teeth and demanded "Sam, You're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong with Fi"

"Maybe we should get a beer sit down, chill out, talk, you know" Sam chuckled nervously. Michael pushed Sam against the wall and held his forearm against Sam's throat. Sam snapped and pushed Mike away getting himself free. Suddenly Sam felt a right hook landing in his eye socket. He threw a punch to Mike's side which Mike blocked and followed up with crack to Sam's jaw making him briefly retreat backwards giving Madeline enough space to get between them. "Both of you stop it "she yelled whilst still managing to flick the ash off her newly lit cigarette stub. Sam wiped the blood from his mouth "Fi had a miscarriage"

Silence fell upon the Westen household. Mike remained expressionless at Sam's unexpected announcement. Anger and hurt began to well inside him to level he found hard to bear. Releasing it the only way he knew how, he began to repeatedly punch the wall. Each punch was followed by a growl as the anger was vented. Soon his fist was soaked in blood and the skin split at the sheer force.

With tears in her eyes Madeline approached her broken Son and placed a comforting arm upon his back. At the feel of her touch he stopped, turned around and for the first time in the way a son should, he embraced his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters featured in this story.**

Madeline paced the living room sucking the life out her fifth cigarette in the last hour.

"He's not answering his phone, I worried Sam." She walked over the kitchen and placed her hands on the counter top. "I know he wasn't exactly Father material and hell knows whether or not he wanted to be a dad but this might just send him over the edge, I 've never seen him like that before"

Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey Maddy I'm sure he's fine he just needed to clear his head. He had a lot to take in. Look I'll go over to the loft to see if he's there."

Madeline managed a half smile in response. As Sam opened the door to leave Madeline shouted over to him. He stopped and turned to face her. She removed the cigarette from between her lips "I'll come with you."

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBN

Michael had driven around for a few hours trying to process the information that he had been made savvy to. He'd never contemplated becoming a father, not because he didn't want to become a father but because his lifestyle didn't lend itself well to the needs of a child. Being associated to him in any way usually resulted death threats, blackmail, and sometimes if you were really unlucky; torture. Michael knew he couldn't risk bringing a child into his world. Knowing this didn't ease the pain he felt at losing his child, or the pain that came from not even knowing that Fi was pregnant. Had Sam known all this time? He had to know.

On Returning to the loft he set up his laptop and accessed the security footage from the hidden camera he had installed shortly after Anson had turned up. He wasn't prepared for the betrayal that was played out before him; The sight of Sam letting Fi out of the handcuffs that he had secured her in minutes before; allowing her to escape and turn herself in to the FBI. He lowered his head and tried to hold back the anger that welled inside him, to no avail. He made his way over to his make-shift gym and began to unleash a world of pain on the punch bag that was suspended from the ceiling. With every connection he had with the bag he left out a deep moan. His already split knuckles smeared blood over the canvas, this didn't stop him. He continued to throw punch after punch until he collapsed into the bag wrapping his arms around it to stay upright. His breathing was deep and ragged.

On hearing the familiar sound of Sam's Cadillac pull up outside he drew his weapon and positioned himself on the left hand side of the door way awaiting Sam's approach. When the door opened Mike made his move, grabbed Sam, and throwing all his weight behind him he pinned Sam against the wall. Before he could even react, Mike had the barrel of his SIG Sauer P228 pressed against the underside of his chin.

"Woah Mike, do wanna get that gun outta my face" quipped Sam trying to diffuse the situation with his characteristic humour. Before Mike could formulate a response he was taken aback by the sight of his mother in the doorway.

"Michael? Honey?" she managed to mumble confused by the sight before her.

"Ma go and wait in the car, I don't want you to see this"

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me why the hell you have a gun pointed in Sam's face" She replied confidently, even though her heart beat echoing in her ears was almost all she could hear.

"Fine" Michael released his grip and threw Sam towards the work bench where he had the laptop on stand-by. With the gun pressed into the base of Sam's spine, he flipped up the top and tapped the space bar allowing security footage taken inside the loft to be played.

"Tell me you didn't know she was pregnant" Mike said in slow deep voice.

"Mike" Sam started, but Mike cut him off.

"Tell me that when you let her get arrested you didn't know that she was pregnant" He Growled.

"I didn't know brother, I swear "

Mike eased up on the pressure he had placed upon Sam's back allowing Sam to turn to face him. His Gun remained poised in Sam's direction.

Madeline had watched the footage from a safe distance. "Sam?" she questioned. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Maddy" Sam Pleaded "It was the only way to stop Mike here from doing all Ansons bidding. Fiona and I were protecting him" He turned to attention to Mike "Mikey I don't like her being there anymore than you do believe me, but it was the right thing to do and you know it."

"I COULD have made things right; I could have taken Anson down. I would have done anything to keep her from going to prison, I would have died for her"

"With with the risk of you shooting me brother, I Think that may have been the problem, Fi knew that and she couldn't let that happen." Sam replied moving closer towards Michael, knowing he wouldn't actually shoot him. As he got closer he could see the light reflecting off the tears in his eyes. Without warning Michael lowered the gun and slipped it in the waistband of his jeans, collapsing on the edge of the bed

"She walked in there, she was carrying MY child" he uttered, rubbing his hand across his mouth, trying to stifle the sob that was caught in his throat.

"Mikey, Fi told me she didn't even know herself"

Michael looked up to the ceiling and took a few deep breaths and composing and preparing himself for the answer to his next question "Were you there when it happened?"

"Yeah, I uh she just sort of collapsed, I called the guard to get the medics and they took her. I'm really sorry Mikey."

Although Michael was saddened that he wasn't there for her, he glad that she wasn't alone when it happened. He felt sick at the thought that she was there alone and had suffered such a loss and it was all his fault. He'd learned over the years to compartmentalize; being a spy demanded it. Being able to turn and off his emotions at the click of safety catch had kept him alive, but in this very moment he felt nothing could quell the guilt, anger and sadness that were brewing inside him. Feeling suddenly overcome with emotion he made his way out to the balcony.

Madeline took this opportunity to calm her nerves and began fumbling through her purse for a cigarette. Balancing the cancer stick between her lips she attempted to light the end; her trembling hands making it significantly more difficult Once the cigarette was lit she walked over to Sam and placed her hand comfortingly on his forearm. "I know you were doing what you thought was right, and Michael does too. Just give him time"

"I Know" Sam replied. "Hey you know what I think I left a beer here" he chirped making his way to the fridge.

The afternoon breeze gave a welcome respite from the Miami humidity. Michael hadn't noticed this though; he hadn't even noticed the disturbance that came from the make-shift night club that was run in the warehouse space below. His thoughts were consumed entirely by Fiona, as were his dreams. Since Fi was arrested he had barely slept, but the small amount of sleep that had caught him by surprise consisted entirely of dreams about Fiona. He was brought out of his daze by the smell of his mother behind him.

"Ma please don't smoke here." He pleaded, but she ignored him. After taking a long drag she looked back into the loft to make sure Sam was out of earshot and then she spoke.

"I know how you must be feeling" she started. Michael turned around, the fierceness she had seen in him a few moments ago had returned

"How could you possibly know" He growled

Madeline glanced back into the loft again and then back at Michael.

"Because, I lost a child."

The ferociousness and fire that was burning inside him was slowly dampened and a look of pure sympathy invaded his face. Madeline took a deep breath. She was relieved that his features had softened. "It was after you but before Nate. Your father, well , you know." Madeline paused. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her…." she placed her had on the side of Michaels cheek "Would she have had your blue eyes? The loyalty that you have to your friends?"

Michael took his mother in his arms, his muscular frame enveloping her in attempt to somehow protect her "I'm sorry Ma, I had no idea"

Madeline pushed herself out of the embrace.

"That's because I don't like to talk about it. Just like I imagine Fi won't. You'll need to be patient with her, give her time"

"Ma with all due respect I think the circumstances are slightly different. Dad.." Michael almost couldn't bring himself to say it "physically caused you to lose a child, Fi.."

Madeline interrupted him unexpectedly "Michael, Broken promises hurt just as much as broken bones". And with that she re-entered the loft. Before Michael could respond he was saved by the ringing of his cell phone. He fumbled through his pocket and examined the call id. After a brief conversation he grabbed the keys to the charger of the workbench and headed for the door.

"Michael where are you going"

"To see Fi"

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN BNBNBNBNBNBN

Sam and Madeline raced down the loft stairs behind Michael. "Hey Mikey wait"

Michael stopped and turned around "Wait for what Sam I need to see her"

Michael continued down the steps towards the charger. "Look Mikey I know you need to see her but" Sam placed his hand on Michaels arm. Michael clenched, he swung round and landed a left hook in Sam's face. Sam retaliated he'd had just about enough. After another scuffle Sam managed to pin Michael up against the charger. He turned him around so that he could see his reflection in the paint work.

"Look at yourself"

He did. His face was bruised and stained from the blood. Looking down his shirt looked very much the same. Without uttering a word he wrestled himself free, turned around and made his way up the stairs to the loft.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters featured in this story.**

**A/N Many thanks to bcmom, FMSMandi, coolaquarium, angiepie111, bnlove, kathykat101, and PurdysPal for their wonderful reviews.**

_**When you're a spy you learn to separate your emotions from your work. You learn to detach yourself from your loved ones to save them from the dangers associated with working for the Government. This doesn't always work.**_

Mike straightened the collar of his shirt and took a deep breath. Giving himself the once over he made his way down the stairs of his loft back to the main living area where his mother and Sam were anxiously awaiting his appearance. Maddie smiled as she saw him hop skip and jump down the last few steps. She wandered over to him and straightened his collar. Michael smirked at the un-needed attention she had given his shirt.

"You look so much better Michael. I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Thanks Ma. So what were you two whispering about just then?" Michael enquired as he swept his keys and phone off the counter-top.

"Hey Nothing Mikey. Jesse called when you were in the shower about a job." Sam blurted following his reply with a swig of his beer. Michael eyed him up suspiciously "And you need my mom involved?"

"No this job calls more for the Michael Westen touch, but uh well your Mom and I are a little concerned about well, lets say your focus at the moment."

"Sam, I know I have a lot to deal with at the moment, but I have to say it a job might be what I need to get my head straight."

"Michael you need to take some time" Madeline started, but Michael interrupted swiftly "Ma, I'm fine, this is what I need." He turned his attention to Sam "You think you can meet me at Carlito's after I've been to see Fi?"

"Sure thing Brother" Sam Chirped, raising his beer to Michael in agreement.

Michael leant into his mother and pecked her cheek. "Thanks Ma" and he turned to leave.

"Your welcome. Oh Michael?!"

"Yes Ma?"

"Aren't you gonna take anything with you. For Fiona I mean."

"it's a federal prison Ma. I can't take anything in there"

"What you can't take a few photos or something?" Madeline questioned looking from Michael to Sam.

"Yeah he could but Fi doesn't strike me as the type to get all sentimental about photographs."

"No but, Ma's right. She's got some photos here of her Mom and Dad and Family in Ireland here somewhere" Michael paused. "Um can you guys take a walk out on the balcony?"

"Sure. You ok brother?"

"Yeah Fi's hiding place for stuff she likes to keep that Private you know"

"Sure thing"

_The best __hiding places__ are easy to get to but tough to find. Hollowing out the wood behind a door hinge is a great place for something you want to keep hidden, a screwdriver and the minimal amount of elbow grease allows you easy access but in a place that is hard for the untrained to find. _

Michael unscrewed the hinge from the door frame and retrieved the belongings inside. He was sure Fiona wouldn't mind. He sifted through the items; a few fake ID's, her real passport, her birth certificate and some photographs. He stared at the first photo he came across it was Fiona; her arms wrapped around a younger red-head version of herself. Her head was thrown back mid – laughter. It felt like it had been an age since he had seen her enchanting smile. He missed the Irish glint in her eye that was ignited only by the promise of the use C4 in abundance. The sound of Sam's laughter coming from the balcony re-focused him to the job at hand. He put the photos to one-side and quickly shoved back the remaining items back into their hiding place. When the remaining screw had been tightened he sifted through the pictures. He stopped at the last one in the pile; it was different to the rest. He knew instantly what it was. The monochromatic design was enough to give it away, but he still looked to the name and date in the top right hand corner to confirm his suspicion. Michael's heart became heavy, he felt the emotion beginning to show in his eyes and let out a groan. He took his eyes away from the picture and roughly dragged his palm across his mouth. Taking his gaze back to the photograph he rubbed his thumb across the image trying make out the features before him. He was suddenly startled by his Mothers presence in the room, in a fluster he gathered the pictures and stuffed them into his breast pocket.

"Michael are you done I need to pee"

"Yes,Yeah sorry. I'll see u later"

Michael gave his mother his most fake smile and with greatest of ease slid on his signature shades before entering the Miami afternoon heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters featured in this story.**

Throwing his keys and phone into the tray to his right, Michael prepared himself for the fully body search that was only moments away. He walked thought the x – ray machine and proceeded to spread his legs for the highly unwanted physical contact that was about to ensue. The security guard took the photos and paper out of Michael's top pocket and examined them each in turn. When he was fully satisfied that there was no immediate threat he handed Michael the pictures and gestured for him to pass to an area where he was greeted by another security guard who would escort him to the Medical facilities.

Fiona heard the door open. It had become a somewhat familiar sound of the course of the last 6 hours. With her back facing the door she didn't turn to look, she didn't even stir; assuming that it was another Nurse that had come to check her vitals. Fiona was unsettled by the silence that had accompanied the presence in the room, but still she didn't move.

Michael nodded to the guard in thanks and waited for him to leave before he spoke. Swallowing the emotion that was stuck in his throat he managed to utter a gravelly sounding "Fi?"

Fiona let out a small sob. She wanted to move, to turn but she was afraid. She was scared that her mind and the medication were playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him. There's no way he could have gotten clearance this quickly given the circumstances she thought.

Taking a step closer Michael repeated her name. Letting out another sob, Fiona began to move. She couldn't help herself. She prepared herself for the disappointment she was sure she was going to face, and propping herself up on her elbow she turned to face the door.

"Michael?"

Michael took the last few strides towards her and perched himself on the edge of her bed. He took her hand and kissed it before looking her over, whilst soothing the side of her face with his hand. His hand lingered at the side her head as he searched for the words that would tell her how he was feeling. When the words didn't come he let his overwhelming desire for more physical contact to take over and with all that was in his heart he kissed her.

When he pulled away from her he handed her the letter she had written him before handing herself in. "You kept it?"

"in my wallet with your hair grip" he smirked.

"Well Michael that's bad tradecraft, keeping notes, you know that" She bit her bottom lip to stop her smile from spreading. She didn't want him to see the delight in her eyes at the fact he had kept the letter.

"Well Fi, what can I say I must be going soft in my old age, I've spent far too much time with Sam"

Fiona let out a little laugh that made Michael well up inside. He had missed her more than he had realised. Silence fell upon the room for longer than was comfortable; neither one wanted to talk about the reality of their situation. Not wanting to look Fi in the eye when he spoke his next words Michael stood up and walked away from the bed. "Thank you Fi. I wish you hadn't, but I know you did it for me."

Fiona nearly choked at the sound of the thank you emanating from the Man she loved. This was unprecedented, un-heard of. Careful of the words she chose to reply with, she calmly and quietly replied "You didn't know where to draw the line, So I did"

This hit Michael like a punch to the throat He turned sharply to face her " Fi, I could have fixed this I could have sorted it out. I am grateful but I don't agree with what you did"

"Are you really that Arrogant Michael?" She barked as she swivelled her legs around so they hung off the edge of the bed.

"Fi you're sat in in a Federal Prison. What part of that was a good idea?"

"The part where it saves u from being Ansons Lap dog" Fiona yelled in reply.

"I was dealing with it"

"And doing a great job you were too" Fiona quipped sarcastically.

"Whatever I was doing was better that you handing yourself in to the fed's while you were pregnant with MY Child"

The yelling stopped and the damming silence filled the room. Michael wanted to say sorry and take her in his arms but he couldn't he needed to hear her excuses he needed to know why. He stared at her with both disappointment and respect. He hated what she had done but couldn't help having the utmost respect for her; doing what she did took strength and courage; two of the things he loved about her.

Fiona pushed herself up off the bed and began to pace. "That Son of a bitch, I knew I couldn't trust that booze hound"

"Fi lay off Sam he only confirmed it" Michael jested, trying to defend Sam. After all there was no advantage to getting him into trouble with Fi. "it was Pearce"

"Oh" came Fi's reply. After a long pause she continued weaving her web of lies "Michael, I uh didn't know. Not until.."

Fiona looked at Michael waiting for his response. She was confused when he said nothing and moved his hand to his pocket and presented her with some photographs. She took them from him without taking her eyes from his gaze. She felt her hand rub against hers and this made her ache for the closeness they had briefly shared just moments ago.

"what are these?" she asked before she had even glimpsed at them.

"My mom thought you'd like some pictures"

Fi took her gaze from him and looked down at the photos, wondering what he was up to, she had known him long enough to know that there was an ulterior motive. She looked at each one in turn and every time she looked at the next one she looked for his response, but there wasn't one. Then she happened upon the picture of their unborn child and it all became clear. She began to tremble he body became heavy.

"If you knew why didn't ya just say? "She whispered in desperation, her eyes on the scan the whole time

"I was giving you the opportunity to tell me the truth Fi. To tell me that you knew I was going to be a father but you kept it from me!"

"Damn it Michael I'm not one of your suspects that needs interrogation. I'm ..I don't even know what I am..what we are"

"Fi…" Michel was cut short by Fi turning her back on him and taking a few steps away. "Fi you can't just turn away"

Fiona didn't reply she reached out for the bed and leant forward letting out a sharp cry.

"Fi?" Michel hurried towards her and as she let out another cry of pain he put his arms around her. Instinctively her hands found his and with all her strength she pushed down on his hands hoping it would ease the pain. Michael easily took her weight and let me squeeze his hands as hard as she could even though her strength brought tears to his eyes.

"Fi are ok? Whats wrong?"

"I don't know " Fiona gasped through the pain.

Michael shouted as loud as he could for the nurses and as he waited he felt his legs become warm and his trousers become damp. Before he could process it two Nurses ran in and ushered themselves on to either side of Fi and helped her on to the bed. One of the nurses reached for the red emergency button above her bed whilst the other ushered Michael to the door.

"What's wrong with her, what's happening" Michael demanded, exuding the directness that came with being a CIA Agent.

"She's suffering a second haemorrhage; she's being prepped for surgery"

Before Michael could respond he was jolted by another two nurses rushing past him. As he tried to force his way to the forefront the nurse that had addressed him earlier forced him back towards the door. "Please sir you need to let us do our job."

Michael nodded whilst doing all he could to keep his cool. However he couldn't hide the concern from his voice and the tears that began to swell in his eyes "I just need to know she'll be ok."

The Nurse placed her hand on his forearm "She's lot a lot of blood. She'll need a blood transfusion and possibly an ERPC. We'll know more later"

"ERPC What is that?" Michael enquired, he had a small amount of medical training but this was far above his knowledge base.

"The second haemorrhage could be an indication that the foetus hasn't come away naturally and she may need surgery to move things along"

The nurse abruptly halted the conversation to join the side of Fiona's gurney as it was wheeled to the operating theatre. Michael watched her being wheeled away he stood paralysed from fear. He was trained to react appropriately to every situation but now standing in the corridor of the Miami Federal Prison; with his trousers covered in Fiona's blood, he wanted to collapse from the thought that this may be the last time he ever saw Fiona alive.


End file.
